You're Not Sorry
by Gleeklambert
Summary: Kurt is married with Adam, Adam and Kurt were a beautiful couple, but things changed. Dramatically. Ever since the wedding things aren't the same, and Kurt is always depressed. Rated T for violence.
1. I'm Sorry

**This is a depressing story I am writing. There is violence in some chapters. Don't like, don't read. If you're a Kadam fan, I don't think you'll like this... O_O**

**No hard feelings Adam... **

Kurt was married with Adam, they had a little girl named Sarah. Everyone knew there relationship was great and wonderful, and when Adam proposed, Kurt and Adam had the best wedding Kurt could imagine. But those days were _over _Kurt wasn't happy. Adam didn't treat Kurt like he use to, and most mornings Kurt and Adam didn't show much affection. Unless guests were coming over. It was like a play that Kurt and Adam rehearsed very well to hide there average life.

Kurt got up from bed, the house was a mess, Sarah was asleep and Kurt was too tired to do anything. He had bags under his eyes, a bruise on his left temple, and his hair was a complete mess. Especially from _last night._

Kurt quickly got ready and went downstairs to eat something. As he went to sit down and eat his toast his phone buzzed.

**Mercedes- ****_Hey white boy, did you forget our plans last night? :(_**

Kurt stared at the text for a long time trying to come up with an excuse.

**Kurt- ****_I was busy taking care of Sarah... Really sorry._**

Kurt felt bad about lying, but no one needed to get involved with his personal life.

**Mercedes- ****_Alright... Well me and Rachel wanted to know if you wanted to go out to the movies, and if it's ok Adam can watch Sarah. :)_**

Kurt sighed at the text. He really wanted to hang out with Rachel and Mercedes.

**Kurt- ****_I'm not sure if he can._**

**Mercedes- ****_Why?_**

**Kurt- ****_Work._**

Mercedes didn't respond fast as she did for the previous texts. Se was mad because Kurt never took the time to come.

**Mercedes- Kurt I'm getting real tired of this! I know you have a kid and all, but Rachel does too, and she still manages to spend time with me! Bye.**

Kurt left the phone on the table to put his dish on top of the mountain of dishes no one washed. His house was really quiet. Kurt walked back to the table and stared at the text. He was too depressed to go anywhere.

Adam got up and changed and saw Kurt downstairs. Adam ran to Kurt and kissed him and smiled. Kurt was really surprised.

"Hey love."

Kurt shifted away from Adam on his chair.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked looking down.

Adam got next to Kurt's ear. "I'm really sorry." He whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Adam stared at Kurt and Kurt stared at adam's blue eyes. He wasn't sure what to say, so he remained silent. Adam stared at Kurt waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"I forgive you..." Kurt said softly.


	2. Work?

"Thanks beautiful."

Kurt got mad. He didn't want to pretend that everything was rainbows and butterflies just because of a simply "I'm sorry." He ran up to the door and blocked it.

"What?"

"Why don't you spend any damn time with your daughter?!" Kurt said furiously.

"I have work, Kurt." Adam said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Adam!" Kurt started to cry. "_You're cheating on me."_

There was a long silence.

"Get out of the way." Adam said furiously.

Kurt didn't move.

"Do you even love me?" Kurt said through tears. "Or is that a joke too? Do you even love Sarah?!" Kurt yelled.

"Of course."

"Figures." Kurt sighed. "You don't love me you love her. And I'm sick of your stupid games. I'm sick of pretending that everything is fine when I just want you to be like you were when I met you!"

"I never changed!" Adam yelled.

Suddenly little Sarah was starting to cry because of all the yelling. Kurt ran to her room to comfort her. When Kurt calmed her down, he put her back in the crib and returned to Adam.

Adam grabbed Kurt by the wrist tight and dragged him to the couch.

"_Listen to me! If you ever talk to me like that-"_

"_Let me go!" _Kurt begged. _"You're hurting me!"_

* * *

Adam slapped Kurt in the face and left leaving Kurt terrified on the couch. Kurt began to cry and wrapped his arms around his legs And started to sing,_ "You're not sorry" by Taylor Swift _

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around,_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down..._

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out,_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around!_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone,_

_This is the last straw..._

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry,_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know..._

_Could've loved you all my life,_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets,_

_And I'm tired of being last to know!_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before..._

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone,_

_This is the last straw..._

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry,_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You had me crawling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade!_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone,_

_This is the last straw!_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry,_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_

_Whoa, no, no_

**Like!? Please review. Also, make sure you search the song on YouTube. You'll always get a deeper meaning :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	3. None of Your God Damn Bussiness

**Enjoy :)**

Kurt got up and wiped his tears and went upstairs for makeup. He put it on his bruise and went downstairs to answer the phone that kept ringing.

"Hello?" Kurt asked calmly.

A beautiful girl on the other side who sounded just like good old Rachel Berry.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel said over the phone. "Hey Rac-"

"So I was wondering if I can come over, to see Sarah. I haven't seen her in awhile and she's so adorable!" Rachel said interrupting Kurt.

Kurt awkwardly looked around the house.

"Uh If I told you something would you keep it a secret?" Kurt said nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked.

"My house is a mess."

Kurt heard a hysterical laugh at the other end. "Oh Kurt, I bet it's not that-"

"It's bad."

Rachel started coughing on the phone. "Well you don't have to be embarrassed..." Rachel continued. "Look we're friends, can I just come over?"

Kurt let out a giant sigh.

"Alright."

* * *

Kurt heard a knock at the door. He went to the door, with Sarah in his arms and greeted Rachel.

"Awww she is so cute!" Rachel said staring at Sarah. Kurt gave Rachel the baby and awkwardly stood there and watched Rachel coo at the baby. Rachel would make a great mother.

"So why don't you have kids?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. I guess I'm not ready yet. Neither is Finn."

Rachel continued rocking the baby. "I think you would make a perfect mother."

"Yeah but you and Adam were born to raise children!" Rachel said smiling. Kurt looked down. "Was..." He mumbled. Well Rachel heard him.

"Was? What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Kurt said quickly.

"You're not telling me something Kurt and whatever it is I want to know. Please tell me."

"Tell you what?" Kurt said acting dumb.

"You said _was _now tell me..." Rachel said, looking around in Kurt's house from the doorstep.

Kurt took the baby from Rachel and stepped back. "None of you god damn bussiness Rachel." He said slamming the door.

Rachel stood there obviously offended that Kurt slammed the door on her. She walked to her car and drove away.

Kurt was behind the door watching Rachel drive away. When she was far away, Kurt took Sarah into her room and gave her a bottle of milk and started crying about how stupid he was to Rachel.

**Awww poor Kurt. LOL Rachel is ****_not_**** happy **

**Thanks for reading.**

**xoxo**


	4. Beer Bottle

**Adam- ****_I'm coming home._**

Kurt stared at the text.

**Kurt- ****_Ok._**

Kurt got up from his bed. The phone rang again and Kurt got mad thinking it was Rachel.

"Rachel I told y-"

"Hey kiddo what's going on?"

Kurt heard his dad, Burt.

"Oh hey dad."

"What happened with you and Rachel? She's upset." Burt said confused.

"She's being a pain in the ass." Kurt said annoyed.

* * *

Kurt hanged up the phone after a long pointless conversation with his dad. Then Rachel texted him, and Kurt just wanted everyone to shut the hell up.

**Rachel- ****_Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong._**

Kurt was upset about how he handled the situation, but he didn't know what to do.

**Kurt- ****_Rachel it's not your fault. Just, leave me alone._**

**Rachel- ****_Alright._**

Kurt sighed and heard the door open and there stood Adam. He had a beer bottle in his hand. He was going to his room right away, and he wasn't walking right. Kurt followed him.

"Are you drunk?"

Adam didn't say anything. Except he ran to the bathroom to puke, and kurt stood by the door way watching him. "So you _are _drunk." Kurt yelled. "We have a child, and you decide to go get drunk?!" Just after he was puking Adam flushed the toilet and drank from the bottle again.

"Stop drinking that! You're disgusting." Kurt said taking the bottle from his hands.

"Do not take that from m-me!" Adam said stumbling towards Kurt, who was on his way downstairs. "S-stop!" Kurt got angry and turned around. "You have a problem!" Adam pushed Kurt and Kurt fell down the stairs.

Adam just stared at Kurt, who was in a lot a pain. Kurt developed a bruise on his hip. He slowly crawled away, and Adam followed him. Kurt tried to crawl away, but he wasn't fast enough. Stumbling Adam, got a hold of Kurt's feet and dragged him.

_"Stop it!"_

_"Shut up!" _Adam hissed.

Adam, who still had his beer bottle, smashed it on Kurt. Making Kurt go unconscious from the pain.

**Should I make the ratings go up? :3 **

**Anyways love yah all.**

**p.s I am a really bad writer, aren't I? :(**

**xoxo**


	5. Please note

**Hey this is NOT a chapter... I just wanna inform you that I am sick and I probably won't update the story :( Sorry to keep you waiting. Anyways I might make it up tomorrow (If I am feelings well) and add 2 chapters. Thanks for your patience...**

**-xoxo**


	6. Bouquet of Flowers

_"Kurt?" _

_"He's waking up."_

Kurt's eyes flickered opened and familiar faces surrounded his hospital bed.

"Hey white boy..." Mercedes said quietly.

Kurt nodded slowly and looked around the room when suddenly it hit him. "Where's Sarah!?" Kurt panicked.

"Don't worry Kurt, she's in the waiting room with Burt." Carole said quickly.

Kurt winced at his headache.

"You ok Kurt?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kurt said quietly.

"Um- Can everyone just please leave, I- I'm really tired."

Everyone left. Kurt noticed all the cards and balloons around the table. Just as Rachel was about to leave, Kurt called her.

"Yes?" Rachel asked confused.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

Mercedes was in the waiting room texting her best friend Blaine. Mercedes and Blaine became best friends because they were single and lonely so they started hanging out. They both texting each other quite frequently for up-to-date news.

**Mercedes- ****_Oh god. Kurt has been in an accident. I think you should come._**

**Blaine- ****_On my way._**

* * *

"So what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"A-adam is-"

Kurt bursted into tears and Rachel's jaw dropped because of Kurt's sobbing.

"Oh my god, Kurt what's wrong!? Do you need a doctor-"

"No, I don't!" Kurt cried. "It's just... He didthistome." Kurt mumbled fast, but Rachel caught on. "Oh Kurt..."

Kurt looked up to Rachel with watery eyes.

"I'm here for you. No matter what."

* * *

Blaine walked into the hospital and greeted a nurse and asked where Kurt was. Blaine went down the hospital hallways with a bouquet of flowers, the same ones that Kurt gave him, red and yellow.

* * *

"Kurt you will be ok, we'll get through this." Rachel said calming Kurt.

Just then the door opened slowly, and there was Blaine. The Blaine he hasn't seen in years. The Blaine who was his first love. The Blaine who also did, break his heart. Kurt saw the bouquet of flowers and noticed it was the same kind he gave to Blaine years ago, in high school.

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

**AWWWWW MY LOVELY BOYS :)**

**I am feelng better... Anyways thanks for reading.**

**xoxo**


	7. Love is Rare

**Hi guys. :(**

**Well I am really sorry for not updating in awhile, I just have been really busy. Also, I am starting to think i have maladaptive daydreaming disorder. I daydream constantly, which is how i made up these stories in my head. Basically maladaptive daydreaming is when u cannot stop daydreaming, and it's like an obsession. Whateves... Well here u go. :(**

**p.s- Later chapters will probably include more Sarah.**

****"Um. Here you go." Blaine said slowly placing the flowers on the table. Kurt flickered his eyes around the room nervously, in attempt to ignore this incredibly awkward position with his ex-boyfriend.

Blaine scratched his skin slowly staring at Kurt. "So... What happened?"

"Just an accident."

Rachel elbowed Kurt.

"Well feel better."

Blaine walked out of the room and went to find Mercedes, who was pacing the hallways. Mercedes and Kurt haven't talked in awhile, but of course, she still cared about him.

"I think he's ok." Blaine said quietly to Mercedes. "He looks fine."

* * *

"Kurt you neeeeeeed to do something. I cannot watch you live you life stressed out, and feared for your safety!"

"I'll think of something... I just need some time." Kurt said. "I still love him."

"Kurt-"

"Just leave Rachel."

"Can you-"

"LEAVE." Kurt yelled impatiently.

* * *

"So, how about a movie?" Mercedes said walking in the parking lot with Blaine. "We can watch... A disney movie. Or-" "No thanks." Blaine interrupted. Blaine walked up to the car, and was about to open his car door until Mercedes blocked him.

"Blainey. Stop this."

Blaine crossed his arms impatiently. "Mercedes move." "No. Tell me whats bugging you!" She said stubbornly. "Nothing!" Blaine yelled in frustration. All he wanted to do was go home and lay on his bed watching romantic old movies all night. Like he usually did. "I just want to go home."

"Blaine, please. Is it Kurt?"

"No!" Blaine answered quickly, which made Mercedes laugh. "Oh come on Blaine, we will find someone for you, high school love is rare."

"But we had it."

Mercedes leaned on Blaine's car. "Yeah, and I loved Sam, but he's gone. Move on Blaine."

"But I can't." Blaine choked. Mercedes stared at Blaine, who looked like a sad little puppy. She went to give Blaine a hug. But she never let go, Blaine spent a long time rapped in Mercedes hug. He felt so alone.

* * *

Kurt came home. His front yard was quiet. Everything was quiet. It seemed as if everything went gray. As kurt went to open his door he spotted Adam playing with Sarah. They were both very adorable. Kurt didn't understand why he was afraid of Adam.

"I'm home."

Adam got startled and walked up to Kurt. He hugged him.

"I'm-"

"Sorry." Kurt interrupted. "Yeah I know." He said annoyed.

"I promise-"

"To never hit you again? Yeah I know!" Kurt yelled in frustration.

Kurt was pissed off. Kurt and Adam played a constant script that was memorized.

* * *

"So we are watching, _Romeo and Juliet?_" Mercedes said happily. "Yep." Blaine said quietly with a smile on his face. "Great."

Mercedes popped in the movie and Blaine and Mercedes spent the night eating popcorn, crying, laughing, and ignored their troubles.

**Like? Review :) Reviews will keep me motivated.**

**Still hopping I don't have this stupid disorder. *fingers crossed***


	8. Broken Heart

"BLAAAAAAAIIIINNNNEEEE." Mercedes yelled. Ripping the covers off of Blaine. Blaine shot up from bed, startled and confused. "You overslept at my house." Mercedes said giggling.

"It's 6:30 why are you so loud?" Blaine whined. "You scared me." "Well this is my house, so I need you to move." Mercedes said grabbing the side of the mattress in attempt to flip Blaine. "OK I AM GETTING UP." Blaine panicked. Blaine picked up his shoes and grabbed his cellphone and walked towards the front door. Mercedes followed him. "Buh bye." Mercedes laughed. "Bye." Blaine groaned.

* * *

Kurt was washing the dishes and heard a faint little cry from Sarah. Kurt slowly dried his hands and went to see what's wrong.

"Hey baby." Kurt whispered holding little Sarah. "Why you sad?" Kurt cooed. Kurt rocked Sarah in his arms slowly and put her back in the crib. She seemed peaceful. Sarah was a very quiet baby, so quiet; it was pretty easy to take care of her. Which was something Kurt really appreciated, because he was too tired to being waking up at 3 in the morning.

Kurt still had a few scares on his arms, and on his head. He still had bags under his eyes and a few bruises on his legs. Kurt began to sing a song, that he loved.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

* * *

"Finn for the last time, I told you to wash the dishes! You're like a little kid!" Rachel yelled.

"Fine. _Mother." _Finn grumbled.

Just then, "Don't stop believing" ringed on her phone. Rachel picked it up and saw Kurt was calling. Rachel ran to her room to speak privately.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rachel. Uh-him can you- can I stay over... At your house maybe?"

There was a long pause. Rachel looked behind her door staring at Finn who was making a mess- an adorable- mess. Rachel paced her room. "Well sure but- Finn-"

"I guess you can tell him." Kurt said so quietly, Rachel almost couldn't hear him. "Kurt. A-are you hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like did he... _Hurt_ you?"

There was a muffled sob at the other end of Rachel's cell.

"He broke my heart."

**:(**

**Hope u liked.**

**BTW- If anyone is curious, no I do not HATE Kadam, but I don't think they should be a couple. Just my opinion.**

**EDIT- I realize my stupidity. Lol yeah Klaine is engaged. I don't know what possessed me to write that ^ lmao wtf**

**Credits- Britney Spears Everytime**

**xoxo**


	9. Little Angel

**I thought that making Sarah quiet was a good way to the story, and to the future.**

**When I was in kindergarten and below, I was so shy I wouldn't say a WORD. (But Sarah will say a few ;) )**

**Sarah is 2 years old :)**

**Rachel has a daughter who is 5 years old.**

****Kurt was sitting on the opposite side of Finn and Rachel. Finn was playing with his hands, while Rachel gave Kurt a cup of coffee.

"How are you doing Kurt?" Rachel asked hesitantly. Kurt bounced little Sarah on his lap, which made her small, brown, cute curls bounce up and down.

"I'm fine." He said quietly.

Sarah stared at her uncle Finn, who was uncomfortably moving in his seat, after remembering the conversation with Rachel just an hour ago.

* * *

_"Kurt is staying the night, or possibly a few nights..."_

_"Why?" Finn asked washing the dishes._

_"Uh-well just problems with Adam..."_

_"Like...?"_

_"Well..." Rachel continued quietly. "He hits him."_

* * *

Sarah leaned in to whisper something into Kurt's ear.

"Why we leave?" Kurt blinked rapidly. "Well sometimes me and your papa don't get along."

Finn looked up from his hands and stared at little Sarah. Her eyes were gorgeous, and shiny. Finn assumed she wanted to cry. Who wouldn't? "Where would you like to sleep Kurt?" Kurt stopped bouncing Sarah on his lap. "I don't care." Rachel made eye contact with Finn, with a "_we need to help him," _look.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" A screaming little voice came running towards Rachel. "Look what I made!" The little girl showed a picture of Finn, Rachel, and herself.

"That's great Chelsea." Rachel smiled. "Dear can you go play with your toys? We are having a grown up talk." Chelsea looked up to her mother with disappointment, her arms crossed. "How come Sarah get's to stay?" She pouted.

"Please baby, I'll go play with you." Finn said picking up Sarah and bringing her to her room.

Rachel and Kurt were alone, with Sarah obviously.

"Kurt I care about you."

"Y-yes. I know." Kurt said, quickly in a deep breath.

"I'm here for you; and obviously Sarah." Rachel chuckled.

Kurt made a quiet laugh. "I love you Rachel Berry."

* * *

"Well I have an air mattress... Which is the best thing I have... I don't-"

"It's fine."

Rachel dug through her closet desperately drying to find anything for little Sarah. Kurt noticed her struggling.

"She can sleep with me." Kurt said, which startled Rachel. "I-I just want you to be comfortable..."

"Rachel, I haven't been uncomfortable for years. I can handle a few more days."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked climbing into bed. "We should leave him alone. He went through enough today." "What about Adam?" Finn asked a little too loud. "Shhh. I-I don't know. Kurt loves Adam, let's keep this a secret. We cannot tell anybody else."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Adam was so cool." Finn admitted.

"People change Finn."

"Kurt was just unlucky to be there when it happened." Rachel continued.

* * *

"Sweetheart stop fidgeting..." Kurt said kissing the top of Sarah's beautiful curls.

Little Sarah was right by Kurt, on Rachel's air mattress. "Dada I wanna go home!" She cried.

"We can't..." Kurt said sitting up. Kurt lifted Sarah from the mattress, and placed her on his lap. "How about... tomorrow we can go do something special." Kurt wiped her tears. "Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry, my beautiful angel." Sarah giggled a little. It was the most she ever really talked." "Where would you like to-"

"I wove you dada."

Kurt smiled with shiny eyes and kissed his little girl's forehead.

"Love you too honey."

"I can't sleep." She whined.

Kurt brushed her curls away from her face.

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Sarah was asleep in Kurt's lap. He wiped his own tears, and stayed up... just incase his angel needed him.

**I thought I did a great job with the ending.**

**Anyways let me know what u think. **

**Credits: Titanium David Guetta feat. Sia**

**(Just imagine it as a quiet version, I don't think Kurt would be screaming "I AM TITANIUM" in Rachel's house while she's sleeping lmao)**


	10. Here 4 U

**A bit of Samcedes, cause I totally ship them :)**

**Look, I did a lot of research on 2 year olds, I am trying to make this seem more realistic.**

Rachel walked into her living room, noticing Kurt was asleep and Sarah was sitting up, watching television. "Well aren't you an early bird?" Rachel laughed walking into her kitchen. Rachel was getting ready for work, and it was currently 5:32. Finn, Kurt, and Chelsea were asleep, and she wasn't sure what to do to keep Sarah entertained. "Honey how long were you up?" She asked bringing her orange juice into the room. Sarah shrugged. _"She is like the world's quietist child." _Rachel said to herself. "Would you like something to eat?" She said, sitting down next to Sarah. Sarah nodded. "Well I have... pancakes... waffles-" "Waffles!" Sarah said smiling.

Rachel laughed, "Alrighty." Rachel got up, and went to her kitchen to grab some frozen waffles from the freezer. She placed them in the slots of the toaster, and pushed the lever down. While she waited, she checked her phone._ 2 new test messages._

**Mercedes:****_ Best. night, ever..._**

**Mercedes: ****_You're probably asleep, but call me back when ya can. :)_**

The waffles popped from the toaster, making Rachel jump. Rachel grabbed the waffles and placed them on a plate. She walked to the living room and placed the plate next to Sarah. Sarah, being the mature little girl she was, asked her for a napkin.

"Oh so sorry dear." Rachel laughed grabbing a napkin. "You wanna eat with your hands?"

"Yes." "Ok well I am going to make a call."

Rachel dialed Mercede's number.

"Hello?"

"So tell me about your best night ever." Rachel laughed.

"I called Sam- and asked him if him and me can hangout..."

Rachel squealed, making Sarah startled.

"Then what happened!?"

"It was basically a date- But we aren't official... yet."

Rachel could basically hear the smirk of Mercedes.

"So happy for you Mercedes... look I got to go to work. Bye!"

"Bye!" Mercedes laughed.

* * *

Kurt was tossing and turning on his mattress, which scared little Sarah. Rachel left, and Finn was awake. "Daddy?"

_"Please. Just stop hurting me!" _Kurt yelled squeezing the mattress. Kurt was already crying, the dream was too real. He was loosing it. "Daddy don't cry." Sarah said quietly.

Kurt was screaming to the top of his lungs, and Finn ran to the living room to see what was going on. He saw Kurt was crying, and he immediately tried to wake him up. "Kurt! KURT! It's just a dream! Wake up!" Finn shook Kurt furiously, he couldn't stand to see his brother so miserable. "Kurt please!" Kurt sat up screaming, and felt his brother's arms around him. "It's just a dream." Kurt was breathing heavily, and sobbing into his brother's shoulder. Sarah didn't know what was going on, so she just watched her dad and uncle. Kurt's crying increased, and he pulled on Finn's shirt. Finn stayed there, comforting his brother.

_Have you lost your way?_  
_Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made,_  
_And so it goes,_  
_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow._

_Take a step before you leap,_  
_Into the colors that you seek,_  
_You'll get back what you give away,_  
_So don't look back on yesterday._

_Wanna scream out,_  
_No more hiding,_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside._  
_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,_  
_In the Aftermath._

_Anytime anybody pulls you down,_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,_  
_Just remember you are not alone,_  
_In the Aftermath._

_You feel the weight,_  
_Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day,_  
_It's not too late,_  
_Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play._

_Take a step before you leap,_  
_Into the colors that you seek,_  
_You give back what you give away,_  
_So don't look back on yesterday._

_Wanna scream out,_  
_No more hiding,_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside._  
_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,_  
_In the Aftermath._

_Anytime anybody pulls you down,_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,_  
_Just remember you are not alone,_  
_In the Aftermath._  
_In the Aftermath._

_Before you break you have to shed your armour._  
_Take a trip and fall into the glitter._  
_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful._  
_So all you feel is love, love._  
_All you feel is love, love._

_Wanna scream out,_  
_No more hiding,_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside._  
_Wanna tell ya, you'll be alright,_  
_In the Aftermath._

_Wanna scream out,_  
_No more hiding,_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside._  
_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,_  
_In the Aftermath._

_Anytime anybody pulls you down,_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,_  
_Just remember you are not alone,_  
_In the Aftermath._  
_In the Aftermath._  
_(Gonna tell ya you'll be alright.)_  
_In the Aftermath._  
_In the Aftermath._  
_(Just remember you are not alone.)_

_In the Aftermath..._

**I thought it was time for the brotherly love.**

**Credits- To amazing Adam Lambert's song Aftermath :D**

**I don't believe he has a slow version so I guess just pretend it's slow. :3**

**I'm actually impressed that I wrote better details in this chapter.**


	11. I screwed up

"You're back." Finn said leaning into Rachel, for a quick peck. "How was work?" "It was stupid." Rachel said hanging her jacket. "You wouldn't believe the idiots I had to work with." Rachel laughed. "So how is..." Rachel nodded her head towards the living room. "Kurt? Oh well- I'll let you know later." Rachel stared at him. "What happened?" She whispered. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

* * *

"For the last time Mercedes, I told you not to scare me like that!" Blaine said reading his book on the bench. Mercedes and Blaine were planning to spend the day at the park, but Blaine was in a crappy mood. "Well isn't someone a little happy camper..." Mercedes said sarcastically, sitting next to Blaine. "Whatcha reading?"

"Harry Potter."

"Of course..." She said with a smirk.

There was an awkward silence between them. All Mercedes and Blaine could hear is the wind, and the silent shake of the trees over them. "You ok Blaine?"

"Just. Fine." He said angrily turning the page of his book.

Mercedes sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong!" Blaine said furiously shoving his book into his bag. "I just thought that for once- I wouldn't be _alone _but of course, I can never be happy!" Mercedes stared at him. "I. Am. So. Tired. Of living a life I did not plan to live!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I dreamed. I dreamed a lot in high school! A LOT! I screwed up! I-I was an idiot! A STUPID STUPID STUPID IDIOT!"

"Blaine-"

"NO! Just no! I- I imagined life. With _him. _Now I am alone. Completely alone. You have Sam, kurt has Adam, Rachel has Finn... And then there is me. ALONE."

"Blaine!"

"I'm leaving- I can't take it. I'm sorry Mercedes." Blaine said grabbing his things. Blaine walked to his car, wiping the tears that were starting to form. He opened his car door and got in, and started the car.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever,

We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,

Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.

When your birthday passed and I didn't call.

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,

I watched you laughing from the passenger side.

Realized that I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night –

The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.

So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

All the time.

_Blaine didn't see the car on time, and next thing you know,_

_The cars collided._

**Oh geez...**

**Credits: Back to December- Taylor Swift**


End file.
